Saints Row 4 Matt Miller Fun OR Fear! the return of Genevieve!
by kikkie
Summary: this is a sequel to my last work fun and fear. if you enjoyed the last story you will enjoy this one! plz review and tell me what you think! matt/femboss and Asha/Johnny ( no bad comments! )
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! And now it's time for the sequel of fun and fear! Enjoy!**

Matt was playing with zin technology on the ship. Now that the boss was ruler of the Zin he was able to do anything he wants with their technology, but you all know that! What you don't know ( or didn't figure out in the last story ) is that matt and the boss were dating, so in other words he is second hand leader of the Zin but that not important right now. What's important now is that everyone was safe. You see a month ago the saints were attack by a computer virus known as Genevieve who had this unhealthy obsession with matt that she was willing to kill everyone just to get him. In the end all of her codes were transferred and is now trap in matt decker's phone. After that event good things came about. 1. Asha and Johnny are dating! And they look like an adorable couple! Or as matt puts it. 2. Shaundi not so bitchy anymore like she used to be! And thirdly matt was dating the boss and it was AWESOME! You know dating a psychopath is not as bad as some people may think. And speaking of the psychopath here she comes now. Walking into Matts boy cave of comic books and technology she walked by him falling on his couch. She must have been tired because when throws herself onto matt couch she mostly wants two things- sex or peace and quiet, sometimes both. The other reason she on his couch is because everyone knows, if not by the sign on Matt's door that you don't enter his man cave without permission! They can enter only if it was an emergency! That's why it's quiet in his cave. Matt turns his attention to his boss/girlfriend.

How was work today? He asked only to a grunt noise from her. That bad huh?

She sat up on his couch. The Zin can take over any planet but they can't make shoes!? She tells him.

Shoes?...are you talking about the recent mayflower Sling Back Heels that just came out in the virtual world? He asked her.

Yes! I want them so badly! She says, just then a black box was thrown onto to her lap. She lifts the top and saw the Sling Back Heels she wanted. She was smiling ear to ear. I FUCKING LOVE YOU! She throw the shoes down and tackled matt to the ground. Kissing him roughly.

Um… can I ask you something? Matt said through her kiss.

Anything baby. She told him trying to undo his belt.

Can you go to Comic-Con with me? He asked her which made her stop her struggle with his belt.

Comic-Con? She looks at him with disbelief.

And dress like The Bloody Canoness. He asks. The boss started to laugh thinking it was a joke but when she look at matt she realized it wasn't.

You're serious? She asks. As she sat on him she thought to herself. It's a virtual world so it's not people are going to be talking about it all over the place. She was going to look like a slut. She was-

If you don't want to go I can always ask Fun Shaundi. He told her, this cause the boss to retort. There was no way in HELL she was going to let Fun Shaundi get near matt, not after what happen last time she was with him!

( last time )

Matt was helping Fun Shaundi count the recent money they got from selling guns to hobo's. Afterwards she was able to talk matt into having a drink with her, what Fun Shaundi didn't tell him is that he was drinking Absinthe ( AKA the green fairy! Serious liquor don't, drink it unless you have someone with you that's not drinking it! ) after two bottles of it the boss found matt dancing in the streets naked. She almost ran him over with her car. After tying matt to the back of the car seat she kicks the living shit out of Fun Shaundi that day.

( back to our story )

I'm going! Get the costume! When do we leave? She asks.

Tomorrow! He told her in his japer voice. He was so excited! He was going to be NtyleBlade and his love was going to be The Bloody Canoness, he was so happy!

Now then, the boss says. Let's get back to our fun.

( the playroom with some other saints )

The playroom! Once matt room ( read the first chapter in the last story people! ) now turn into the saints hangout away from their Zin servants. The room was big and amazing! It had a plasma HD TV with a WII, PS3 & PS4 and an X box hook up to it. In front of the TV was velvet soft dark purple couch with two smaller couches on each side of it. In the left hand corner was Jacuzzi tub that was big enough to fit 6 people. Next to it was a giant king size bed. Then the floor was padded with furry purple fury that was soft to the feet. The furry rug was every expect the dance floor which was purple that light up where you walk on it. On the roof of the play room was a disco ball that mostly reflected to the purple, blue and red lights in the room. Near the side the side was a pool table that had a mini federator that only had beer and saints flow. To the far right hand corner was the kitchen. The kitchen was purple mixed with tints of dark blue. The kitchen was clean and shiny, near the kitchen was the dinner table that was big enough for 12 people and one robot and at the end of the table was the statue "saint of all saints ". In the kitchen Asha was cooking dinner ( idk why but I always see Asha as the mother of the group. The same goes for Zimos I always think of him as the grandfather of the group ) she was wearing nothing but a big white t-shirt that went to her knees. She didn't feel like wearing anything else that day plus she was getting comfortable around everyone to the point she didn't care if the saw her in this or not. Asha was making creamy mushroom risotto! Much to Keith David delight. Keith David was playing Dead Island on the TV while next to him Shaundi was reading Misery by Stephen King while listening to some music. Pierce and Johnny were at the pool table playing around while CID was watching them and recharging his battery. Kinzie and King were sitting at the dinner table talking about movies.

Hey how long till dinner ready! Pierce called to Asha.

A few more minutes! She answered. Can someone get Matt for dinner! She asks but nobody responded expect for CID.

I will get him for you. He told her as he unplug himself then floated away.

Am I the only one who thinks CID weird? Pierce asked.

Yes. Johnny answered. Then Asha retort.

You don't think he's weird your just not use to him. She told pierce who started to think. While he was thinking Johnny made his way to Asha, he surprised her by putting his arms around her, whispering in her ear.

My door will be unlocked tonight. He told her, making her smile.

I'll be sure to drop by later on. He told her, just then CID came into the room with Matt and The boss behind him. Matt clothes were wrinkled and his hair was a mess. The boss looks fine she was just wearing her new shoes.

What happen to you matt? Johnny ask.

He was wrestling with the boss and he was winning. CID told Johnny causing matt to blush and Johnny to laugh.

Dinner Ready!

Kikkie: that's it for now! how do you like it so far matt?

Matt: not bad.

Kikkie: thank you!

Matt: plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

Previously….

What happen to you matt? Johnny ask.

He was wrestling with the boss and he was winning. CID told Johnny causing matt to blush and Johnny to laugh.

Dinner Ready!

And so it continues….

Everyone was sitting at the dinner table eating and socializing. As always Matt was next to the wall on his right and Asha to his left. He was eating his dinner in silence, but deep down inside he was excited about the convention! He can't wait! Even though the world he's going to was a fake world it still made him happy. Asha notice this and got a little worried. She leans into his ear.

Have all the fun you want, just don't lose control. She told him. We wouldn't want the others to know about your condition.

He rolled his eyes at her and nod. It's been 6 months since earth was destroyed and matt been having some issues with his body. Issues still unknown to the other saints. Issues only his MI6 mentor knew because she read his background. Matt excused himself from the table and left the room Asha did the same.

Matt! She called to him. You shouldn't get upset every time I bring up the subject!

Well then stop bringing the subject up! The others are getting suspects the last thing I want them know is that I a- matt? The boss called to him as she walks to the 2. Are you alright matt?

Yes were fine, he told her. Just going to bed earlier! Need my strength tomorrow! Goodnight! He gave his love a kiss before going to bed. The boss watched matt go to his man cave, and afterword's she return to the dinner table with Asha. When everyone was done eating the boss help Asha with the dishes then she went to bed and so did everyone else expect for Asha who was cleaning dishes and Johnny who was staring at her. Asha smiled.

How come you're not in bed Mister Gat? She asked.

Oh just watching a beauty at work. He told her. Asha put the last clean plate up and walk towards him.

Couldn't wait for the bed I see. She asked him as she sat on his lap.

When it comes to you, never. He pulled her into a kiss moving his hand up her shirt. He pulled it off her, she was wearing a black Full cup bra ( Asha was about a cup size 75D ) with V-kini matching panties. Johnny loved her body, she was beautiful and no one should tell her she ain't.

Your staring again Johnny. She tells him. This made him pick her up bridal style and gently laid her on the couch then started to make out with her while taking off his own clothes. Even though Asha loved Johnny she hates being on the bottom so without him noticing she switches them around so now she was on top. She makes her way to his pants, pulling them down with his boxers freeing his pride and glory " Little Johnny Gat " or 8 inch Johnny as the boss calls it ( to Asha annoyance ). She licks the tip, teasing it making it twitch and making Johnny moan, it was a low moan but still hearable. When she hears him it's to take him in fully. Moving her head up and down, taking him deeper and deeper into her throat until she starts gaging. She starts deep throating him causing him to cum automatically. Asha hated the taste of cum but she still tried her best to swallow it. Johnny was so salty-never sweet. But she didn't care! As long as it was hard and ready for her. Smiling now she takes off her bra and panties, then gently slides him in her. Even though they did many times it still takes her time to adjust to the size. While this is going on it give Johnny the advantage to push her on her back, when she realize what he's doing it's too late. He's thrusting in her like an animal, so fast and deep he goes and he always hits the spot! So good it drive a person mad! The pleasure can be so much sometimes she out after round 1!

Faster Johnny! She says in between her moans. I'm close! Don't stop!

Johnny knew what to do then, he put her legs over his shoulders and thrust deeper while caressing her breast and pinching her pink nibbles. Oh god it was too much, Asha squirted! She squirted all over the couch and Johnny cock! When she came her pussy twitch like crazy, so much it made Johnny cum. luckily for her Johnny pulls out at the last minute, spilling a huge loud on her stomach and face. She licked some of it off her lips. They laid there in their afterglow…until pierce walking into the kitchen. They know it was pierce because of his sniffing sounds.

I smell pussy. Pierce said look over at the couch with a huge grin, he notice some clothes on the floor. Hope you two had fun! Because when kinzie and matt finds out ya screwed! Asha face palm because she knew he was right. Pierce then took his leave after getting some water out the frech. Asha sat up on the couch thinking of a way to explain to the tec geeks what happen. She too busy to notice Johnny coming at her. He tackled her to the couch kissing her neck. Asha was moaning, she not going to lie she a very horny woman. Especially when it comes to young guys ( Asha 36 yr old in the game did anyone know that! This means she means she 5 years older than Johnny because in saints row 3 he was 25 and sr4 takes 5 yrs later so that would make him 30 ).

You know were going to get into trouble after this. She tells him but he doesn't care.

Im living in the moment. He tells her.

( the computer room )

Kinzie and matt are staring at the monitor in disbelief.

I'm going to kill them! Kinzie says. Matt was nod his head in agreement to imparest to say anything.

Let's kill them tomorrow! Right now I have to buy some dis-infect for the couch. He tells her before leaving the room

Kikkie: that's it for this chapter! Ugh! Im a pervert but yet I suck at sex scenes, the irony!

Johnny: I still enjoyed myself

Asha: same!

Matt: * scarred for life * plz review…


	3. Chapter 3

Previously…..

Kinzie and matt are staring at the monitor in disbelief.

I'm going to kill them! Kinzie says. Matt was nod his head in agreement to imparest to say anything.

Let's kill them tomorrow! Right now I have to buy some dis-infect for the couch. He tells her before leaving the room

And so it continues…..

It was a great day for matt, today was COMIC-CON! He didn't waste a second on anything but getting dressed and getting ready. Everything was fine…till he walk into the computer room where kinzie and Johnny were arguing.

We have rules for a reason Johnny! Kinzie yelled at him.

It was one fuck! Get over it! He says.

I don't mind fucking, but when it's in every room of the ship and me and matt have to clean up later yes it's a problem!

Then get a fucking life and stop worrying about it! If you're so mad about the messy get pierce to clean it up! He doesn't do shit around here! Johnny told kinzie pointing to pierce who at the moment was holding the fish tank for the playroom that was filled with clean water.

I do duo shit mother fucker! At least I aint matt! All he does is sit the computer all day! Pierce yelled at the geek on the computer.

Excuse me! He got up. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be having a playroom or even a bed! Pierce just sucks his teeth. Think next time Pierce!

Think! Pierce yelled at matt. What you mean by think!?

Think! As in think about whom you're going to insult! For example: don't insult the person who actually has his GHD and his high school diploma! Matt went back to programing the computer, but he barely miss the giant fish tank that pierce thrown him! The fish tank not only wet the computer system it also fuck up the virtual pods ( or that thing they hook up to in order to go to the virtual world ). Everyone was silent as they watch matt try to dry it off with his tie but his efforts were futile.

No! No! Not today! Yelled still trying to dry the system but it was too late. The system was down. Matt just stared at the computer for a while before walking out of the room with a cloud over his head. He was so down he didn't notice Asha coming through the door. She called out to him but he ignored her. When she went in the computer room she saw kinzie cleaning up broken glass while Johnny and piecr watched her.

What happen here? She asks. And why does Matt looks hurt?

Ask pierce. Johnny told her. Asha look at pierce with a glare that said "you hurt my matt now you must die ".

Look I didn't mean for the computer to shut down…..i was hoping it hit matt. Pierce told her. Asha was about to punch him till he covered his face. NOT THE FACE! He told her, so she kicks him in the nuts then left the room to talk to matt. Johnny just laughs at his girlfriend actions.

( boy cave )

The sign on Matts' door read STAY THE FUCK OUT! Before Asha went to matt she told the boss what had happen and let's just say Pierce is the infirmary checking to see if he can still have kids by CID.

Matt! The boss was knocking on his door or morally banging on it. Come out! Well just do something else today!...no reply.

Matthew, if it makes you feel any better pierce is in pain! Asha told him. But still no reply! The two woman were about to give up until the door open to an upset looking matt.

The machine will be offline for a week. He told them, before he could close the door his girlfriend drag him out. She hate seeing him like this even more hate than what she was about to say:

We can have a Ntyle Blade night! She told him….yes she told him. I'll even wear the costume you made for me!

Matt gave her an unusual look. The look means fear for him, he loves his girlfriend but let's be honest! This is the boss! If she was going to do something that involved her wearing a sluty costume she was going to get something out of it! but what?

Earth to matt! She called to him, breaking him out of his thought. What ya say? Nytle Blade night? She asked. He smiled and gave her a big kiss on the lips ( I sound like an 8 yr old… ).

Yes! It's a date then! He said going back into his man cave. I'll pick you up by your room at 8! He Yells pass the door. The smiled at this then she and Asha took their leave and headed for the kitchen.

Alright Asha I have a request to make! The boss started to order Asha. Make me fried spicy chicken wings, pizza, corn dogs, hamburgers and French fries! And get me a 8 pack of mountain dew ( for matt ) and a 8 pack of millers ( ha miller XD ) light! Also some lays chips, Doritos, and Cheetos with sour cream! And some ice cream! Asha was writing this all down as the boss spoke to her. She wasn't going to get all this stuff she was going to make HER Zin servants to do it. since the BOX was still working she was going to send them to get the food.

Anything else? She asks the boss only to get a 'no' from her. Asha smiled and went to work. She head was heading to the playroom but she bump into Pierce along the way. She had to ask; has that testicular of yours come back? She asks smiling to herself.

Laugh all you want but I'm going to get matt back! He told her pushing her aside and walking pass her in a huff.

What a strange man? She told herself before leaving the area.

( with pierce )

Pierce was making his way to matt boy cave, when he got there the door was unlock and he was nowhere to be found.

Where are you, you little piece of shit! Pierce says to himself.

He is not here. Pierce jump at the voice…wait that voice sounds familiar. I'm over here Pierce! On the night stand! Pierce went to the night stand; all he saw was a phone and a smiling pixel face. Hi pierce! It's me Genevieve! Pierce jump back a bit, It was the crazy virus bitch!

Why do you look so scared at me pierce? Genevieve asked him.

I don't know, he started. Maybe it's because you sent me to racist time, almost had my balls cut off, then I have to fight a dragon, then run for my life away from a vacuum like sun and also save a kid from a zombie infested school while trying to open the doors to my ship to try and stop the self-destruct button!

I'm sorry, so very sorry. Genevieve says. I just wanted matt to pay for humiliating me! I just wanted justice…I know you can't understand but- no! He stops her. I know, everyone been giving me a hard time since matt called me useless.

Genevieve smile went to a sad frown. So you know my pain? She asks then pierce shook his head yes. Then let's work together and teach matt a lesson!

I don't know…last time you were in the system you almost killed us. He says.

I promise I won't do that this time! Well just scare matt a little and then you can download me back onto the phone, no harm done! Pierce didn't say anything. I promise I won't hurt you pierce! Pierce thought about this for a second before coming to terms.

Alright! But only to teach him a lesson! He told her picking up the phone which she lived in. Genevieve had a huge smile on her pixel face.

( 3 hours later )

Matt was in front of the bosses room wearing his Ntyle Blade costume he took a deep breath before knocking on the door. When the door open matt was shock to see who it is…Johnny.

I hope you have a good reason is to why you in MY girlfriend room. Matt says to Johnny glaring at him.

Oh sweet naïve matt. Johnny says putting his arms around the kid shoulder leading into the bosses' room….her room look like a fancy hotel room that the saints decorated. Johnny led them both to the couch and sat.

Now matt boy… I hear your taking my Scarlet out on a ride in the play room. He tells matt. Matt just stared at him so Johnny continued to talk. Matthew you're a nice guy but I don't think you satisfied my Scarlet in ways only a man can and Matthew no offence but your still a boy. I'm just worried Matthew.

You should be…because I'm about to kill you. Matt told Johnny which made him laugh. He never like these talks with Johnny and believe me there have been many talks like this. Oh how Johnny like to mess with matt.

You see that's the kind of attitude that will not get you laid anytime soon! Johnny told him causing matt to get out from his seat.

SCARLET! Matt yelled hoping to stop this conversation he was having with Johnny. Scarlet came out from her room-room with Asha behind her. She looked so beautiful! Even with the costume on. She wasn't wearing the glasses or the plastic gun that came with the out the costume but who cares! As matt started at his lovely vampire hunter partner Asha took a seat next to Johnny.

How did the costume fitting go? He asks.

It was god awful! Asha whispers to him. Trying to fit her breast into that tight out was difficult! God I hope all this is worth it.

It was. Johnny tells her pointing to the happy couple, they look so cute!

Well chaps! Matthew started. Well be on our date then! And like that matt grab the boss hand and left the room.

Kikkie: end of chapter 3!...I'm tired L

Matt: plz review!


	4. Chapter 4

Previously….

Now matt boy… I hear your taking my Scarlet out on a ride in the play room. He tells matt. Matt just stared at him so Johnny continued to talk. Matthew you're a nice guy but I don't think you satisfied my Scarlet in ways only a man can and Matthew no offence but your still a boy. I'm just worried Matthew.

You should be…because I'm about to kill you.

And so it continues….

Matt and the boss were in the playroom eating, talking, watching Ntyle Blade and enjoying each other company. The boss didn't even care that she looks like a sci-fi slut right now. And the best pat matt was happy! Even though she wouldn't say it out loud but…she was happy.

Matt was drink some mountain dew while boss watch the NB ( I'm tired of putting nytleblade so let's just put NB ) he was having a great time but he couldn't shake this unusual feeling that something or someone bad was coming. Did he forget to do something?...he wasn't 100% sure, and his face says it all and Scarlet notice.

Matt, You okay? She asks.

Um…, he was thinking of an excuse. I was just trying not stare at your body.

Aw matt, you can stare along as you like. She was getting closer to him. In fact you can touch it if you want. The boss stared to the top part of het costume down, letting her breast bounce free. She climb onto matt and started to kiss him. Matt kissed her back with a bit of force, he grope and message one of her breast making her moan in ecstasy. He then took the other breast in his mouth, sucking her cute little nipples-BOSS! Kinzie burst through the door in a panic and then turn around to blush.

Boss please report to the main room, we have a problem. And like that she left the couple stunned and a bit upset. But no matter they shoke it off changed into their normal wear and headed to the main room with all the saints.

What the problem? Matt asks his partner in technology as he headed to the computer.

The computer not responding to any of my request. She says.

So you called us all down here because your computer doesn't want to listen to anymore gangsta rock music. King asks.

Kinzie rolled her eyes. You know what, the one who can hack into Russia weaponry system please step forward! She asks and matt walks next to her to see the problem and notice emeditally.

The codes to the time machine are gone. Matt told them….

WHAT!? Everyone in the room yelled expect for matt and kinzie.

HOW THE FUCK ARE THEY GONE!? The boss yelled as she watches the two geeks go at it at their computer.

I don't know! They were here an hour ago! Now they're gone and I can't find them! Kinzie yelled back searching through the millions and millions of codes in the system.

Kinzie! Matt! You 2 need to find those codes! If not were going to have to find another planet to live on! Asha yelled at them. How could you have been so careless?! Especially with the thing that can take us all home! She yells at them but they did not respond. Asha walks over to matt and grabs his shoulders only to be pushed back a little. Matt turn to her with an upset look on his face.

Everyone get out! He yells. We can't thing with everyone talking and mumbling in here! So get out! We'll call you when we figure out what's happening! Matt went back to his side of the computer. CID stayed and watch and The boss was the last to leave but before she went out of the door she glanced at matt one more time before leaving. Matt felt her glance on him…it was a sad glance. The one that made him feel like shit.

( saints outside of the control room )

So how do you think the codes got missing? Johnny asks only to get many 'I Don't Know' from his friends.

You think they'll be able to find it? Shaundi asks but no one respond. She then looks at the boss who was sitting at the table nearby with her head down. What wrong with you?

Matt…she says.

( with Kinzie, Matt, and CID )

What now? Matt asks kinzie. They were both in front of the open closet. But behind it was the real surprise.

I'm a bit scared matt. She tells him. Matt looks down to feet feeling fear and regret in his heart. Kinzie takes his hand and leads him in the closet; they turn to CID who was still outside of the closet.

You…matt took a deep breath. You know how to pull us out if we get trap or stuck, right? He asks the small drone.

Of course! Do not worry. CID tells them.

Alright, push the button and let no one in here. She tells the small robot. CID blink and push the very small and well hidden black button on the side of the closet. The doors closed and a bright light can be seen from the line of the closet.

( 2 hours later with the saints )

The boss was walking back and forth in front of the door to the main room. She was getting nervous and when the boss is nervous the saints get a bit nervous.

Why aren't they out yet!? The boss asked.

You need to calm down. Asha told her.

Fuck that! The boss ( with her small wisdom on listening to orders ) open the doors to the room only to get electrified by CID.

Oh, I am sorry but my orders were to keep everyone out of the room. He told the boss not noticing King slip by him.

Where are the computer geeks? He asked but no respond from CID. Asha came into the room and started to worry a bit.

Where are they CID? She asks but CID did not respond. ANSWER ME! OR YOU WILL BE FINDING YOURSELF BACK IN A VIRTUAL HELL. CID was still silent.

CID come on, tell us where they are? Johnny asks. CID turns to him with his eye lid half way down, he kinda look sad.

I am sorry, but I can not. CID tells him. Johnny just stared at him for a bit.

You know if matt and kinzie dies you're going to go down with them. He tells him.

Why? CID asks.

Who else will fix you once my foot kicks a hole into your center? He tells him. CID was about to respond until the closet stared to shine, and then it opens with a flying Kinzie and Matt. They were both covered in some sort of blue sticky liquid. Matt landed on the computer desks and Kinzie landed next to it. matt moan in pain. Kinzie got up and punch Pierce to the ground.

WHAT THE FUCK MAN! WHY YOU DO THAT YOU CRAZY BITCH!? He yells at her wiping some blood off from his face.

You…you let Genevieve OUT!

* * *

Kikkie: that's it for this chapter, sorry I haven't been up dating lately. But I hope you enjoy the story so far!

Matt: plz review.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously….

Kinzie got up and punch Pierce to the ground.

WHAT THE FUCK MAN! WHY YOU DO THAT YOU CRAZY BITCH!? He yells at her wiping some blood off from his face.

You…you let Genevieve OUT!

And so it continues….

What!? No! Pierce says rubing his chin. For a geek tech girl she can punch like a nega!

Matt was rolling his body the computer table. The minute he got up to his feet he realized something.

My scalp BURNS! He ran out the room in a screech pain like scream. Shaundi ( being a hair expert! Seriously if you can get rid of dreads and come out with full length hair you must be an expert at hair! ) chased after the geek. The boss just watches them run out the room. She then turns her attention to her friend. Who at the moment look worried?

Pierce! Did or did you not download Genevieve into the computer system? Kinzie asks.

UM….yea. He answered getting another punch from kinzie, this time it knocks him out.

( with matt and Shaundi )

OH GOD IT BURNS! Matt was screaming in pain! He and Shaundi was the saint's bathroom hovering over the tube filled with warm water. The blue sticky liquid was burning his scalp. Shaundi was trying her best to get it out. She was shampooing it, spraying it, and comping but nothing work.

Fuck this! Shaundi grab Matt head and dunk it in the tube. She then got the toilet scraper dump shampoo on it and man handled matt hair. Matt was struggling in the water. He was getting water everywhere! Included the boss who just walks in to see her best friend drowning her boyfriend.

The fuck Shaundi! The boss yelled.

He has lice in his hair and the really eating at his scalp! What was I supposed to do!? She asks not notice that she WAS DROWNING MATT! She only notice when matt cut her hand with his hand. He headed lifted up from the water ( kinda like how Ariel rose up from the ocean in the movie ).

That was totally un-called for. He tells shaundi. But the pain gone…so okay. He says wiping the water from his face, and even his makeup. Matt look different without his eyes liner, eye shadow and lipstick… he look normal! It kinda scared the boss a bit. She wasn't use to matt looking normal. Matt just walk pass her to the nearest towel to dry himself.

( an hour later )

Everyone (including an awake pierce) was in the control room thinking of a way to beat Genevieve. This time without any surprises but they had one problem, all of the pods were broken. Matt was the first to speak.

The only way we can get her without destroying the ship mother brain is to get her on my phone again. He tells everyone.

But how are we supposed to get to her? Asha asked matt who took a deep sigh and look at kinzie, she gave him a nod and look back to his crewmembers.

We can get in through the box. He tells them.

The box! You mean go into virtual world as our real selfs! Asha asked him.

It's the only way if we want those codes back. Kinzies tells her with sadness in her voice.

I and kinzie have been talking…and we agreed that I'm the only one who should go. Matt tells everyone only to get an upset boss rise from her chair.

WHAT!? Are you fucking crazy!? Matt didn't respond. He just got up from his seat and left with the boss chasing him.

(matt and scarlet)

Matt was heading to his boy cave but the scarlet stop him before he could.

What do you want boss? He asks her in a soft tone, too sad to look into his eyes.

Call me scarlet. She tells him.

Scarlet…

I don't want you to do this.

I have no choice…I made her. And she only wants so none of you guys will get hurt.

Bullshit! And look at me when I'm talking to you!

He didn't look at her so she grabs his chin so he looks at her.

Genevieve is my problem as much as yours! And if the way to stop her is to go into virtual and get her then so be it! She pulled him into a hug.

He was still quiet. He loved scarlet and he was scared of her. He knew he wasn't going to stop her from coming with him.

Alright, but if you or I die- don't complain! He tells her hugging her back.

If you died…I would gladly go to hell to get you back.

( in the room with the other saints )

After matt and bosses talk the gang got ready to enter the virtual world. Besides matt and the boss Shaundi, Asha, Johnny agreed to go with them Pierce was force since it was his fault there in this mess! Kinzie was in her space programing the world.

Okay before you go, she starts. I created at safe point rig for you.

Huh? Boss asked.

She made a quick portal in case we get into trouble. Matt dumping down Kinzie words for his girlfriend.

Oh!

Matt rolled his eyes and opens the door to the box. Here we go! The saints enter the virtual steel port!

( steelport )

The 6 saints entered the virtual steel port through the broken shelaly. Everything looks normal until the people in the area disappeared and the sky turned night black with a smiling pixel face.

Hello saints! It was Genevieve voice. And welcome to another game of- she then goes back into that annoying voice- WACKY TACKY GAMES!

Oh god not again. Shaundi says in a huff. Before the other saints can comment they are stuck into black hole on the floor. They fell down into darkness for a couple minutes before hitting a solid surface.

Ow! My ass! The boss commenting getting to her feet.

Where are we now? Asha asked.

THE FIRST LEVEL! LATIN TWISTER!

Say what?

LATIN TWISTER! Just then a bright light pointed to a big rock looking twister board. But instead of circle colors it was circles with Latin letters.

I though Latin was a dead langue. Matt asks Genevieve.

NOT IN MY WORLD IT IS! Genevieve replies. NOW HERE ARE THE INSTUCTIONS! I WILL GIVE YOU A WORD AND YOU MUST STEP ON CIRCLE THAT HAVE LETTER IN THAT WORD! YOU MUST GO LETTER BY LETTER! FOR EXAMPLE: THE WORD APPLE, YOU MUST PRESS A THEN P THEN P THEN L THE E! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?

Yes. Matt tells her.

THE YOUR FIRST WORD IS….SCISSORS!

Scissors! Yes I know that one! Asha says as she got on the rock board. Her right foot landed on the circle with Š š then her left leg to the nearest Ↄ ↄ then bend over and touch the nearest I. she was in a very awkward pose, her ass was in the air and her legs were spread open. A little help here? She asks, looks pasts her legs and see Johnny, pierce, and the boss ( remember still a guy in there ) checking her ass out.

Ugh! Matt sigh going to help Asha. He jump on two s's then then went to O but couldn't reach for RS so Shaundi step in and help.

Easy! Shaundi says.

FOR NOW! NEXT WORD WILL BE BUT IN A SENTENCE! The voice clears its throat. A slovenly woman; a slattern! SCARLET!

Fuck. You.

* * *

Kikkie: the end of this chapter! So did you like it?

*Johnny, pierce and Scarlet checking out Asha ass.*

Kikkie: HEY!...pervs

Matt: plz review


	6. Chapter 6

Previously….

Ugh! Matt sigh going to help Asha. He jump on two s's then then went to O but couldn't reach for RS so Shaundi step in and help.

Easy! Shaundi says.

And so it continues…

The 6 saints were tangled in a game of twister and when I say tangled I mean they we're really tangled, their bodies twisted and knotted and they could barely move. They were on their 5th word out of six.

Okay, Pierce move your left foot right. Matt instructed pierce and pierce did so. This completing the word demented.

ONE MORE WORD AND YOU WIN THE CHALLENGE! Genevieve tells them.

Ugh! This was a terrible day to wear a skirt! The boss yelled.

Fuck that- this is a terrible day to wear a thong! Shaundi replies.

THE FINAL WORD IS ZAGGED!

Oh that should be easy! Asha says in relief.

Okay! I got the Z. (matt)

A-Asha

G-Shaundi

G-boss

E-Johnny

D-Pierce's reaches for D successfully but the group was trying to hold their tangled balance. They are slipping!

CONGRATES YOU PASS! AND ON- Genevieve wasn't able to finish because Shaundi lost her balance and brought the whole gang down with her.

HEHEHE YOU LOSE….the stone floor crumpled and broke into a million pieces bringing down the saints into another pit of darkness with only the echo of the bosses screams;

SHAUNDI YOU DUMBASS!

( an hour later )

Matt woke up in bright and beautiful beach scenery with a forest behind him. It was strange world there was no sun and somehow there was a shining light reflecting off the ocean. He shoke his bod a little before siting up. As he rubbed his eyes he notice all of his friends were gone. He also notices a black hole above his head.

That's propyl were we can from. He told himself. I wish I had a giant ladder. He looks around the area checking to see if there are any predator's ( or worse things ) around. When he saw nothing he decided to explore a bit more. He walks in the forest for a couple of minutes. The forest was peaceful and nice and the entire forest trees were huge! But there was no time for relaxing! He needed to find his friends! It was only a couple more steps before he saw a figure nearby.

Hey! Matt yells. Asha!? Johnny? Scarlet?...anyone? The figure came closer to him but it was not a saint it was TEMPLE and he had TENTICALS COMING FROM HIS BACK!

MATT! A voice called out to him from above! He looks up to see Shaundi standing on a Giant tree branch. CLIMB UP THE TREE! QUICK! Matt did as told and climbs as fast as he could; he almost made it to Shaundi until temple tentacles grab his leg to pull him down. Shaundi had to jump down from one branch and on to another to get to his level.

Grab my hand! She offers her star hand to him and he grabs it. Shaundi easily pulls matt out of temple grip. The two then climb up a bit higher before taking a breather.

Thank you, Shaundi. He tells her.

No problem. She reply's looking down at the drooling horny tactical temple. God he is creepy like this. She tells matt. Let's keep moving! Don't want to be near him. Matt agreed. The two walk to tree to tree by walking on the tree branches.

So do you know where we are? She asks him as she hops onto another branch.

I think were in the recycling bin. He tells her only to get a confuse 'huh' from her so he explains. Whenever you delete something from your computer it goes to the recycling bin just in case you didn't mean to delete.

Shit! Does she plan on deleting us!? She asks.

I hope not! Matt says getting a bit scared.

Wait! How do you know this is the recycling bin?!

Oh I made this place for Asha and Johnny to go on their first date! I think it came out nicely! Just ignore the monsters. He tells her.

How cute! She reply's sarcastically. Matt just smiled at this. He knows Shaundi doesn't dislike him.

Anyway after almost a mile of walking on tree branches the two decide to get to the ground. Once there something rustles in the nearby bushes.

Who's there!? Shaundi order only to get a knife thrown at matt feet which caused him to jump into Shaundi arms making her hold him bridal style. Then two figures can out from the bushes, it was Johnny and Asha.

The hell! What were you two doing behind a bush!? Shaundi asks.

They were propyl fucking. Matt answered her question.

No we weren't matt! Asha tells him brushing off leaves from her suit.

We were looking for you guys. Johnny tells them picking up his knife.

You didn't happen to see the others on your way here? Matt asks getting out of Shaundi's arms or morally she dropping him.

If we did there wouldn't be two of us! Asha answers that question.

I'm getting worried. Scarlet propyl stuck with-AAAAAHHH! Everyone heard a scream of terror and ran to it. When they got there they saw Scarlet smacking Pierce with a stick and Pierce was screaming like a girl.

What's going on here? Asha asks.

PIERCE! * hit * tentacle! * hit * in his pants * hit *. The boss says. She hits pierce until an orange tentacle came out of his shirt and slide away.

Oh god that felt nasty! Pierce says getting up.

Well…the gang all here! What now? shaundi asks.

We get out of here! But the question is how? Asha asks.

That reminds me! Johnny starts up. When I woke up I was near a cave that had stairs inside.

And you decided now to tell us? Matt says.

Hey my main goal was find Asha. He answers and gets a kiss from her.

TO THE CAVE! The boss yells going left.

This way boss! Johnny point to his right and the boss follows.

( 30 minutes later! )

They arrived near the cave, it looks creepy but it was their only way out of this place…..propyl.

So….who wants to enter the dark spooky cave first? The boss asks and everyone look at Johnny.

Why me? He asks

You're not scared of anything! You're the great Johnny Gat! The boss says.

So, make pierce go in!

What! Don't you know anything about horror movies!? The black man dies first! He tells Johnny.

Oh just suck it up! This is not a horror movie! Shaundi tells pierce.

No but it's like one! He yells at her.

As the group bickered on who should go first matt notice a figure coming from the forest. He took a closer look and then ran into the cave like a mad man. The saints just stared at the boy as he ran.

TEMPLE! TEMPLE! TEMPLE! Matt voice echo through the cave, everyone look behind to see temple which cause them to run behind matt. They ran up miles of stairs without stopping until they stop in front of a golden door.

I don't suppose anyone has a key? Boss asks only to get "no's" from her group.

Um guys…he's getting closer…and bigger! Shaundi says. They look down at their hunter and yes he was getting bigger! Bigger than the cave!

It looks like we have no choice. Johnny says pulling out his knife.

But to fight! Scarlet says getting into a fighting stands.

You two are insane! Matt yelled at them. Not noticing temple was right behind him. Temple almost punches matt but Asha grab him before it can touch him. But the good thing is he broke the wall and the stairs lead to an elevator!

Were saved! Matt screams running to the elevator.

Alright! The boss screamed happily.

There was an elevator here all this time! Shaundi asks running behind the boss.

Who cares! As long as my black ass is safe I am good! Pierce tells Shaundi.

Come on Jonnie! Asha calls to her boyfriend.

Right behind you babe! He says.

All six of the saints were in the elevator.

Were safe! The boss yells.

YEA! The other saints yelled.

Asha then hit the close doors button but nothing happen but an error sound, then a voice came on that said-

**Maximum weight limit.**

* * *

**Kikkie: im going to end it here!**

**The saints: ;_;**

**Kikkie: plz review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously….**

Were safe! The boss yells.

YEA! The other saints yelled.

Asha then hit the close doors button but nothing happen but an error sound, then a voice came on that said-

Maximum weight limit

**And so continues….**

Asha was pressing the button for dear life but the error noise kept ringing. Pierce look at shaundi.

Had a late lunch? You can tell me. He asks.

What!? Now is not the time to call me fat! She yells.

As the two were arguing on who is heavy the boss was putting her foot in and out of the elevator. The noise seems to stop when she puts her foot out.

Hey everyone look! She shows them.

So? Shaundi says.

It means we just need to get rid of some weight in order to move! She tells them.

OUR CLOTHES! Asha says. Get rid of you clothes! Asha says stripping her clothes the others following her. As they strip they threw their clothes in a pile in front of the elevator but the error noise was still ringing.

Okay, how about our undergarment's! Asha yelled and they threw that too. But the noise still didn't go away and temple was getting closer to them.

Oh great! We're going die. Scarlet says.

Yup! I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going. Shaundi says.

Don't say that! Matt yelled.

Great I'm going to die naked in an elevator! Asha yells.

Fuck that! Johnny got to his pants and pulled out his knife. He aimed then flings it to temple…BUT IT MISSED!

Nice going Johnny! YOU MISSED! Scarlet yelled.

Did I? Johnny points to the roof where is knife had gone. It was only a few minutes till a crack noise was heard and then a huge spiky rock stab Temple in the head! Killing him.

You are the man! Scarlet yelled hugging Johnny. Asha kissed him and matt was bowing to his glory and so was Shaundi. Pierce was just kicking the dead temple.

Alright to the elevator! The boss order. Everyone went to the elevator but the noise was still there.

Maybe one of us should-what's at my feet? Shaundi says as she looks to her feet. It was a drone like CID but its eye was green…and it felt heavy!

It was you! Matt yells as he kicks the drone out of the elevator also grabbing everyone clothes before the doors close on him.

( back to steel port! )

HOME! Pierce yells kissing the grass.

The elevator led to the old church near nobody loves me store. They saints were fully dress and tired! They were just about ready to go back to the ship until Genevieve voice was heard.

CONGRALATIONS YOU PASS THE SECOND LEVEL!

That was a shitty ass level! Shaundi yelled at Genevieve with her middle finger in the air.

WELL THIS NEXT WILL BE FUN! ITS CALLED HERO TIME!

Oh god I don't want to the damsel in distress again! Matt says hiding behind his girlfriend.

Don't worry baby! I'm your knight in shining armor, remember? She tells him while softly patting his head. This pissed of Genevieve a bit.

AND GUESS WHAT THE DAMSELS WILL BE:

SCARLET

MATT

ASHA

BYE! BYE!

Before any of them protest the 3 disappeared into a pile of sparkly dust that slowly fell to the grass.

Where did they go!? Shaundi asks Genevieve.

I'LL GIVE YOU A HINT! THE PLACE WHERE MONSTERS ARE BORN AND CREATED BY THE MORNINGSTAR! AND I SUGGEST HURRYING BECAUSE YOU ONLY HAVE 10 MINUTES TO FIND AND SAVE THEM BEFORE THE CHEMICALS GET INTO THEIR SYSTEM! And like that Genevieve pixel face disappeared only to be replaced by a clock counting down from 10.

Okay, a place where the morning star made monsters…monsters. Shaundi says to herself over and over again.

Monsters…remind me of the time we meet ogle. How he was talking about being chain like a monster. Pierce says causing Shaundi and him too look at each.

THE LAB! They yelled than ran to the nearest car and hop in with Johnny in the back seat.

Where are we going? Johnny asks.

You'll see, it a creepy place with mess up shit. Pierce tells them.

( the lab )

Matt, scarlet and Asha were in separate test tube like prison. The area they were in was red. Above their heads was what looks like to be a shower top. They were also hanging in thin air.

Where are we? Asha asks.

Were on the experiment floor of Philip resource and develop Company building. Matt answered with a bit of fear in his voice.

Oh shit what now? Scarlet asks regretting not blowing up this place (well I didn't blow it up).

EXPERIMENT TIME! Genevieve voice yelled. The tubes started to get filled with pink air. The 3 started to panic.

Matt what the hell is this shit!? The boss yells kicking the glass but nothing works.

I * cough * kno * cough * know * cough *. Matt was the first to faint, then Asha and lastly the boss.

( in front of the building )

This is still here? Shaundi asks parking in front of the building and getting out as quick as she can. They only had 5 minutes now. They all ran to the experiment room and saw the tubes suffocating 3 people.

I SEE YOU MADE IT THIS FAR SO WHY NOT GIVE YOU A HINT ON HOW TO SAVE YOUR FRIENDS! Genevieve says giggling.

Dam straight! Johnny says looking at the timer. They only had a minute and a half left.

WHICH WIRE? WHICH WIRE? Genevieve repeats this as a box from the ground rises up with three wires a blue, a red and a black.

Good!...which one do we cut? Shaundi asks look at the two men only to get confused looks from them. Maybe we should cut all 3 of them!

BAD IDEA! EVEN IF YOU GET THE GOOD YOU STILL CUT THE BAD WHICH WILL RESULT IN ME DROPING THE TUBES TO THEIR 300 FEET DEATH!

Okay! Cut the red one! Pierce yells but before johnny cut it shaundi yelled at him to stop.

We don't know if it's red! Shaundi yells back.

It's always red! Haven't you ever seen mission impossible? He tells her.

That doesn't mean that its always red! Its propyl the black one! She yells back.

TEN SECONDS! Genevieve tells them.

Black!

Red!

Black!

Red!

Johnny couldn't choice. He was about to give up but someone step in.

JOHNNY CUT THE ORANGE ONE! Kinzie yelled in his head, he cut the wire causing the timer to go off. They had 2 seconds before time was out.

Johnny took a deep breath before regaining himself from this mess.

Im not going to even think about how close that was. He tells the two.

CONGRATULATIONS! AS A REWARD HERE IS HALF OF THE CODES! A turn piece of paper float to pierces hands. It was half of the codes but it was better than nothing.

As they stared at the piece of paper they didn't notice the tubes being put near them, the doors on the tubes slide open. The first one to come out was the boss…or was it?!

What that? A man's voice asks the trio. They turn around and saw what almost killed them. Scarlet was a man! A handsome man in a purple suit ( the boss looks now is from SR3 ). It took a while before the boss realized.

Oh my god im a man! He yelled. He was feeling himself up making sure. Yup he was 100% a man.

Oh god don't tell me asha a dude. Johnny was too scared to look.

That would put a dent in your relationship! Pierce muttered. But no Asha wasn't a man…..she was a human like **DOG**( or furry in geek words )! Asha look at her self to the nearest mirror and scream at the image it gave her. She was covered in grey fur and her ears were on her head. She had a big puffy tail that was swaying back and forth. Her eyes were blue sky and she did not have whiskers!her hair was still black but it was wavy and it went to her shoulders. Her body shape was still the same though.

Oh god im a **DOG**! This cruel! She yells crouching down to the floor cying. Johnny goes over to her and confer her.

Asha what happen? A sweet British accent of a young girl asks her. Every look to wear the voice was coming from…it was matt! Or a girl him.

What wrong? Matt asks. And what's wrong with my voice? Matt went to the mirror Asha was near and look at himself. He was a busty small height British Goth looking girl! His hair was black and curly and every. His eye shadow was darker and so was his lipstick. His skin was softer and a bit shinier and he had a beauty mark under his right eye. His curves were a bit hard to notice do to his outfit but they were there. But what scared him the most was his huge breast! They were bigger than his head! And so was his ass!

Oh goody! Im a girl! Then he fainted.

* * *

**Kikkie: going to end it here. Its 4:30 am!**

**Matt: plz review…wait! Im a girl now!?**


	8. Chapter 8

Previously…..

Oh goody! I'm a girl! Then he fainted.

And so it continues….

Matt woke up in a familiar scenario…his boy cave. But how did he end up here? Was of it just a dream? Was Genevieve still on his phone? Did they have the codes? All of these questions and many more went through matt's head. He needed answers! He jump out of his couch and ran to the kitchen to talk to Asha only to find Keith David in there drink coffee.

Mister Keith David; do you know where Asha is? Matt notices the sqeekness in his voice. And is there a cold going around?

Keith David sighs at the kid and gave him his mug. Matt gave Keith David a confused look on his face. He then looks at his reflection on the mug…the image he saw was a girl.

I'm a woman aren't I? he ( or she ) asks.

Yes. Keith David tells her.

( with the other saints in the lab )

Kinzie will these changes be permanent? Asha asks the redhead geek. Asha was trying to duck tape her tail to her right leg (Being a furry not easy!). but it still found its way free.

Hopefully not! I might be able to change you back once we find Genevieve. Until then you're stuck like that. She tells her.

I'm fine like this! In fact I can get used to it! The boss says. He was drinking a beer watching kinzie play on the computer. Asha just face palm.

Boss! I never argue with you on anything, I just normally go with your stupid plans. But now, I have reached my limit! She tells him, in the background you can hear pierce chuckle at her comment. What is so funny?

You sound like you going to leave the saints! Woman you can't go anywhere! He tells her.

No but I can certainly KICK YOUR ASS! Asha charge at pierce only to have Johnny grab her and pull her away from him. It's your fault I'm like this you blubbering idiot! She shouted at pierce trying to get out of Johnny grasp but her efforts were futile. After a while she stops struggling and Johnny let her go.

Look I know your pissed at pierce, but beating him up won't change you back. Johnny tells her.

Anyway! Kinzie interrupt them. The codes Genevieve gave you guys were only 2 out 5. Those are not even enough to power up the machine. If we don't find-AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A horror scream was heard from the room next door. Then a very loud thump. Everyone rush to the kitchen to see what had happen. They found Matt knock out on the floor and Keith David staring down at him, shaking his head in disappointment.

Again…Kinzie says staring at matt.

I just hope he won't be out of it for the next 48 hours. Kings says a bit worried. He then look at Asha. How come you're not worried?

How so? She asks.

Matt been asleep for 2 days now! And you perfectly okay with it! Kings says pointing to matt.

Because this happened a lot when he was in the MI6. Asha tells King. I remember this one time he fainted after watching a girl get rape by a tree in the movie Evil dead ( I closed my eyes when that happened! ). I had to carry him home! And he fainted when we cut open a zombie and had to pull out its guts….now that I think about that was disgusting.

So…is anyone going to wake him up? Kinzie asks.

I got it. Johnny tells her. He pick up Keith David coffee mug and spills coffee on Matt. matt spun up quickly.

Why'd did you do?! He yells at Johnny.

Because your woman. He tells her. Matt just nods at his comment. He then looks down at himself…he's a woman! A busty curly haired woman! Matt was quiet.

You okay? Asha asks him. She walks up to him.

Yea! I mean I'm use to all this craziness! So I'm a girl….this will be Experience for me! Matt smiled at Asha. He knew going into an upset fit will not solve this problem. All he could do was smile at her. Well then, he started. I think it's time that I get to work! Kinzie, if you could please tell me what's been happening while I was out. And like that matt took his leave with kinzie behind her.

( 3 days later )

It's been 3 days since the incident with Genevieve and the geeks still couldn't locate her anywhere around the system. The two were getting frustrated. Not cause of the missing codes! It the fear of not knowing what Genevieve was planning. Genevieve had the power of destroying the mother system of the computer. Genevieve even had the power to hack into the ship gas tank and kill everyone in their sleep. The thought of not knowing what she planning scares them. Because of this they hadn't eat, sleep, or even left the computer for 3 days. And everyone knew the stress was propyl killing the two geeks. Especially matt, being a new born woman he didn't know what to do with himself nor how to take care of himself fully. And with all the work he's been doing with kinzie he doesn't even have time to dress himself in proper wear. All he has been wearing was a giant purple T-shirt that went to his knee's he got from Shaundi, along with some panties. The boss was getting worried so he thought of something.

(Boss, Pierce, and Johnny)

The 3 guys were at the pool table playing a round. Johnny been pissed off lately because Asha has been avoiding him and he didn't know why. And on that Pierce was always near him so that was extra annoyance.

I wonder how matt doing in there? The boss asks his two friends as he watches the white ball roll around the table.

Propyl about to have a sugar rush with all the coffee they been drinking. Johnny answers, hitting the white ball only to get it in the hole. SHIT! He yelled.

Calm down it just a game. Boss tells Johnny.

I win! Pierce says.

Congatufuckinglations! Johnny yells at Pierce.

E'h man! Just because you're having problems with your girl doesn't mean you can burst out in anger at me. Pierce tells Johnny, and he was right! ( for once ) Johnny was being avoided and it was pissing him off!

Fuck you pierce. Johnny tells him. Pierce was about to say something back but the doors to the lab opened cause the guys to see who was coming out. It was matt and he looks like shit! He (or she sorry I still don't know if I should call matt a she or he) walks past the 3. He gave them a wave hi and headed towards the kitchen to make more coffee. The 3 guys followed her.

Dam girl you look like shit! Pierce tells matt.

Thanks I feel like shit too. Matt answers, her voice was low and tired. Her skin was very pale to the point you could see the black rings under her eyes and not confuse them with her eye shadow. She rumach through the refrigerator but she didn't pull anything out. She closes the refrigerator and went to the phone.

Hello? She talks on the phone near the microwave. Yes, can you get me my servant?...Yes get me some coffee cream, sugar, and two boxes of cigarettes. She then hung up the phone.

You smoke? The boss asks.

I do now; it takes away the feeling of hunger. She answers the boss before walking passes him to get to the lab. Call me when the deliver gets here please. She then disappears behind the doors.

Okay! That's it! They need to get out of there! The tells to the two.

Good luck! Knowing kinzie she's not going to leave her post! Johnny tells the boss.

I got a plan! You'll see! The boss tells Johnny.

( an hour later )

All the stuff matt order came and the boss made them their coffee with a little something special in it.

Coffee! The boss Yells from behind the door. The doors open to let him in. the area look like a mess! Ash traces everywhere, filled up trashes with flies everywhere. The two geeks were at the computer typing something with a bunch of heliogram screens everywhere. Matt turn to the boss.

Thank you love! Matt said as she took the coffees out of his hands.

You can leave now! kinzie tells him. The boss leaves silently but not before giving his matt a kiss on the cheek. This cause matt to blush and smile. It made kinzie wanting to puke.

Matt gave her a cup and drank hers. After they finish their coffee they went back to work, but instead of feeling awake they felt sleepy.

He drug this didn't he? Kinzie asks matt. She gave her a nod before falling asleep. Kinzie followers her in slumber a few seconds later. The doors to the lab open reveling a happy boss and a floating CID.

I do not believe that you needed to as humans say-spice the drink. He tells the boss as he scans the two girls to see if they are in need of medicine.

Aw they'll be fine! He tells the floating drone. Besides my baby needs to get out of this technology hell hole…and also get away from kinzie.

* * *

**Kikkie: how was that!?**

**Matt: im a girl!**

**Asha: im a furry!**

**Boss: * nowhere to be found ***

**Kikkie:….**

**Matt: plz review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Previously….

I do not believe that you needed to as humans say-spice the drink. He tells the boss as he scans the two girls to see if they are in need of medicine.

Aw they'll be fine! He tells the floating drone. Besides my baby needs to get out of this technology hell hole…and also get away from kinzie.

And so it continues…..

Matt was sleeping in the playroom on the bed near the pool next to Kinzie. The two looked peacefully as they slept. At the far end of the room were king and Shaundi who were watching them.

So why did the boss make us watch them again? King asks.

The boss is making CID program a world for him and matt. She answers his question. The two talk for a while not noticing the geeks waking up and walking towards them. They were stand right behind Shaundi and they look pissed! They were so pissed you can feel the angry aura in the room. It was even scaring Shaundi.

Where is he? Matt asks them.

In the lab! They told her. And she march to the lab like a pissed of psychopath! Leaving the two saints with wet pants.

( the lab )

CID was programing the computer to create a fake Italy for the boss. The boss on the other hand was talking to Johnny telling him his plains on what he was to do with matt. They were deep in their conversation they didn't notice the geeks walking in until Matt punch the boss. The boss recovered quickly and said;

Okay, I deserve that! He tells matt then gets punch by kinzie. I deserve that too! He says wiping the blood off his face.

How could you do that to us!? Matt asks. Drugging us!? Are fuck up are you!?

Oh my god your right she did become a kinzie! Johnny says a bit scared.

That's not funny! Kinzie tells Johnny with a series look. Matt just ignored them and scowls her boyfriend (or girlfriend).

You had no right to that to me! I am your boyfriend…girlfriend and you ether respect me or were through! She tells him crossing her arms.

Baby I just wanted to help. He tells her. No offences but you look like shit! And I didn't want you to kill yourself searching for Genevieve! Plus you have a new body! And I bet you haven't pee'd in days because you don't know how to use the toilet!

Matt was silent because she knew he was right. She was killing herself to find Genevieve and it made her depressed. Also she was turning into KINZIE! The horror! She needed a break big time! Matt did her little chibi face at the boss.

I'm sorry I hit you. Can you ever forgive me? She asks opening her arms to hug him.

Of course, if you promise to go on a date with me tonight. He asks hugging her.

I'd love too! She says giving her boss a kiss on the lips.

Yuck! Kinzie says covering her mouth with her hand.

You'd be the same if you were in love. Johnny tells her but his tone of voice was sad. At least you guys will be happy.

What's wrong Johnny? Matt asks him.

He's thinking about breaking up with Asha. The boss tells her.

Why!?

Because she keeps avoiding me! And it's pissing me off! If she doesn't to be around me then that fine by me! But at least give me the curtsy of telling me why you're avoiding me!

I can go get if you want? Matt tells him.

Good luck! I already tried Keith and shaundi to help but it was a bust.

You don't my way! And like that matt walk out of the room.

( Asha room )

Asha was sitting on her bed her hair (her head hair not body hair) reading a book called flowers in the attic. She was wearing a dark blue spaghetti top with a white mini shorts.

Asha! Matt shouted from behind her bedroom door. Asha grab a remote that open doors to let matt in.

Hello matt. How is the search for Genevieve going? She asks.

Not good! But that's not why I'm here! I'm here to ask you why are you avoiding Johnny?

Asha stop comping her at this question.

Yes you are! You're avoiding him so much he going to dump you.

He's what!?

Dumping you!

Like hell he will! Asha jump out of her bed and storm out of the room.

( the lab )

I wonder what matt meant by my way? CID asking the saints only to get a pissed off Asha barge through the door.

YOU BASTERD! She yells at Johnny. Everyone in the room left as quick as possible (I'd leave too!).

Oh look what the cat drag in!

Fuck you 4-eyes!

DOG!

Dumbass!

At least I don't keep guys waiting on if I should dumb them or not!

What are you talking about? You the one who was going to dump me!

I said I was thinking about it!?

Why?

Johnny says this nice and slow.

You. Were. Avoiding. Me.

Asha goes silent which causing Johnny to smirk.

Cat got your tongue? He asks.

It not that I was avoiding you on purpose!

Then why were?

Because I'm scared that my new look disguises you! Asha starts to cry. Look at me! I'm an animal! A walking life size dog! And I hate it! (I think furries are cute; _ ;) I hate even looking at myself in the mirror. And I was scared of losing you cause of this. I was so-Asha was cut off by Johnny kiss.

( outside the lab )

All the saints were listening in through the door. The arguing stop and matt got a little scared.

It's too quiet! Matt says. You think their okay?

They might be! The boss answers.

Or Johnny stabs her to shut her up. Shaundi says.

ASHA! Matt ran the security room (only use for emergency reasons) and checks the cameras in the room.

Is she alive? Pierce asks.

More than alive…matt face was extremely pale.

I don't get it. King says. Everyone walks into the control and looks at the screen. They saw Johnny striping Asha of her clothes while kissing her.

He doesn't waste time. Matt comments before leaving the room.

A week of choirs I bet you she claws him! Pierce bets.

I'm in! The boss yells.

Me too! Kings agrees.

Im going to bet Johnny will be pull her tail. Shaundi says.

You're on! Pierce yells.

Matt rolled his eyes at this bet. You're all sick. And Johnny is going to find out about you making a bet on his sex life!

Oh please, he doesn't even know about the camera let alone the bet! We'll be fine! Shaundi tells the little british girl.

Come on Mattie! I know you like furries. I read some of your fan made comics! The boss tells her trying to bring her back in the room only to hear Hmp! from the girl.

I respect and fear them too much to watch. Besides their propyl going to wait until they get to the bedroom.

( Johnny and Asha )

Johnny was ripping and tearing off what little clothes Asha had on but she didn't care, she missed the feeling of his hands on her. Oh god it was only 5 days and she felt like she was in heat. She wanted him! She wanted his fat cock in her now! She was so wet! She opens one of her eyes to see him unbuckling his pants and freeing his glory. She stared at it so hungrily, spreading her lips with her two fingers. Getting ready for- WAIT! She pushed Johnny away from her.

We can't have sex! Asha tells Johnny getting off from the computer desk.

Why not!? Johnny asks not even bothering to put his glory back inside his pants.

I'm a dog! It's not right! Asha tells him, backing away from the horny gangsta. I think we should wait until I turn back into a human. She turns to the door and takes her leave only to be pull by the tail back towards Johnny.

Fuck that! Johnny forcibly bends Asha the computer table and rams it in her. He didn't take a moment to let her breath before pounding it into her; hit her spot over and over again. Making her dripping wet to the point it leaks to the floor.

JO-HNNY! Asha couldn't say his name normally with all the moans coming from her mouth. She was feeling the same pleasure she felt that day. The day she was trap in her own virtual nightmare and a virtual Johnny was raping her. But this time she didn't want it to end. She didn't want him to stop! She was begging him not too.

Johnny on the other hand was laughing to himself. A minute ago he was about to dumb her but now he fucking her brains out. Sure she look like a dog but he didn't care! In fact he didn't care if she turn into a frog he still loves her…..oh my god…love! Johnny stops thrusting to think about this for a minute. Love…

Johnny? Why'd you stop? Asha asks taking deep breaths still grinding her hips against his. Johnny stared at her for a few seconds before smiling at her. He pulls her upper part up so she was standing.

I love you. He tells her.

I love you too Johnny. She says kissing him softly on the lips.

Why don't we finish this in the bedroom? He tells her as he slowly slides out.

Good idea! She says quickly getting dress with Johnny doing the same.

( outside of the lab )

Their coming! Kinzie warned as everyone ran out the security room and went to areas of the room to make it look like they were doing something. When the two lovebirds came out they quickly walk to the nearest doors. Before Johnny left he looks at Shaundi.

You won the bet by the way! He tells everyone before leaving.

* * *

Kikkie: how did you like it?

Matt: not bad.

Kikkie: thank you!

Matt:plz review


	10. Chapter 10

Previously….

Shaundi won the bet by the way! He tells everyone before leaving.

And so it continues….

Matt was in Shaundi room search through her clothes to see what she could wear for tonight date with her boyfriend. Shaundi was searching for a hair piece for matt little curls.

How about this one? She asks Shaundi pulling out a dark purple dress with hearts patterns everywhere.

No, hearts don't suit you. She tells her causing the small British girl to throw down the dress on a bunch of dress's laying on the bed.

What am I going to wear? You're the only female here that come closes to my size and height! Matt tells Shaundi while she puts up all the dresses she pulled out. And my hair a mess! Ugh! I hate these curls!

I wish I could help you but I'm not good dress up when it comes to emo. Shaundi tells her, which cause her to snap.

GOTH! I'm Goth!...and I don't know what to do! Matt started to cry in her room and Shaundi rolled her eyes.

I'm sorry I called you emo! She tells the girl.

It's not that! I just don't what to do with myself! Her tears were starting to make her eye liner fall from her face. I can't comp my hair! None of my clothes fit me! And my back and chest hurts! Being a female sucks!

You are phatic! Shaundi tells the crying British only to have her stop her crying and pout.

Well it's not like I can go shopping right now it's-…complicated! The girl was trying to think of what to say. I mean shopping as a girl for girl stuff is complicated.

If you want help, I can help you. You just need to ask. She tells matt waiting for a response.

I need help…please help me Shaundi.

No problem!

( in a virtual steelport )

Matt was in steelport park in font of Saints planet store. She was waiting in the car that Shaundi and her se to drive here. Not too long ago Shaundi told her to wait in the car because she had to meet with someone. Since matt was only wearing a shirt Shaundi park in the back alley of the shop so people wouldn't see her. She has been gone for an hour now and matt was getting bored so bored that she was about to get the car started up and drive away until Shaundi came back with fun shaundi who was holding a bunch of bags filled with clothes.

Miss us? Fun Shaundi asks. Only to get a no respond from the small British girl. Shaundi just threw a dress at matt.

Put it on! Our next stop is spice and lace. She tells matt as she climbs into the car and starts up engine. Matt took a look at what she gave her. A long sleeved tight dress that was a very dark purple. Having no choice in the matter she just put it on. It went to her knees but it was okay dress, it covered her breast. As they drove to the shop matt started to think about what would become of her relationship with the boss after they change the past.

Will they still be dating?

Would she still love me?

Can we be together?

These questions and more swam through matt head and it annoyed. She decided when the time comes she'll say something but right now it was time to shop.

So why are we here? Matt asks. She was never a fan of spice and lace; it was propyl because the morning star owns the store and whenever she went in to get something she would be look down by the employs. Besides decker's own nobody loves me- the Lau chadors own the costume store and the Morningstar this store. That's the way it is…or uses to be.

Were here to buy you a bra! Shaundi tells her as she gets out the car with matt following her. When they enter the store Shaundi asks an employ to measure matt. When she was done she look a bit shook at matt.

34K, that's a big size for a small woman like you. The employ tells her as she leads them through the store. This is the selection we have for your size. The employ pointed to a small square area on the wall. It had 4 rows of bras with 2 different bras on each row.

That's it! Shaundi says to the employ who quickly walk away.

Well a bra a bra…I guess. Matt says to the Shaundi's before taking the white bra and a gray bra from the hook.

Just those 2? Fun shaundi asks.

Well it not like I need 20. Besides it just a date. I'm sure the boss and I will not be-BULLSHIT! Fun yelled at matt cutting her off.

The boss is going to have some fun I'll tell you that much! So just sit back and relax and let old Aunty Shaundi take care of you! Fun Shaundi tells matt as she fills her basket with a bunch of clothes. When she was done shopping she drags matt back to the crib for some touch up- dress up! When I'm done with you, the boss will be kissing my ass in gratitude! Fun shaundi says as she drags Matt into her room.

( the lab )

The boss was watching Kinzie play on her computer. He was waiting for matt to show up so they can go on their date. The boss was wearing a Byzantium colored tuxedo with a white shirt and a black tie. His hair was comp back with gress keeping it down.

You look nice. Kinzie tells him but not bothering to look at him. Like matt kinzie was taking a break from virus searching.

Thank you kinzie! And you cleaned up nicely! He compliments kinzie.

Yes! I think your is very pretty kinzie! A British voice said to the talking psychopaths, they bother turn their heads to see matt. She-looks-HOT! She was wearing a black strapless keyhole dress that was also a pucker dress at the bottom part. The dress showed not only her beautiful breast but also her long slender legs. Her shoes were crimson red and black 5 ½ Two Tone Sandals that match her lipstick and the bow that was keeping her in order. In her right hand was a flat handbag.

You look cute. Kinzie tells her causing the small girl to blush.

Thank you! She answers back.

Well then, shall we be off madam? The boss asks offering a shoulder to the small british girl who gladly accepted.

( virual Italy )

The boss and matt were sitting near the beach side coast in a Beautiful decorated VIP room. Matt was enjoying the fake breeze as it hits her hair. The boss was looking through the menu.

This place is beautiful. I wish I had been here before earth got blown up. Matt tells the boss.

When we restore earth the first thing I'll do is take us to Italy. He told her putting the menu down.

I wonder if Genevieve watching? Matt asks only to get a growl from the boss. Did I hit a nerve?

Yes you did. Just for a while relax, forget about Genevieve. The boss tells matt getting and taking a seat next to her. Matt jump a bit when he put his hand on her exposed leg. He began to rub it getting higher and higher until he was at the core.

A thong? Really matt? The boss asks as he starts to rub the little clothing covering her area.

It was fun Shaundi idea. She told me you would love it. Matt said in between moans. And the boss did love it; making matt wear a read thong was priceless. Plus how she was getting wet by the feeling of his fingers on pussy made him a little hard. He inserts one of his fingers in her causing her to moan out his name. She grabs his hand and forces it to go deeper.

You want to ditch dinner? He asks her removing his hand from her core.

Yes! Fuck dinner! Matt says kissing him before the leave the restaurant.

( the ship )

Kinzie was still at computer playing her games when the boss and matt came out of the teleporter. Before she could ask how dinner was they were already gone. Johnny walks in the room confused.

Did you just see them right now? He asks her.

They look like they were going to fuck. She answers him. Johnny stared at the red head for a while before getting the idea.

I'll make the popcorn! Kinzie says getting up from her seat.

I'll get liquor! Johnny says running behind kinzie getting their food for the entertainment they were about to watch.

(the bosses room )

The boss and matt were making out the minute they entered the room. As they walk to the bed the boss was ripping off matt clothes leaving nothing but his shoes when he was done.

( Johnny and kinzie )

Johnny and kinzie were sitting in front of the TV in the playroom watching the action happening in the boss's bedroom.

Where Asha? Kinzie asks noticing she wasn't with Johnny.

She hasn't been feeling well. She has been puking lately so I told her to take a nap. Johnny tells the geek.

( matt and the boss )

The boss now fully naked on top of matt, kissing the girl with his long tongue. As the two fought for dominance the boss was fingering matt causing her to moan loudly.

( johnny and kinzie )

I wonder what it like to have sex as a woman? Johnny asks the girl next to him.

Depends, if you don't hit the spot it sucks. If you do then it's a ride! Kinzie tells him getting a little turn on.

Is that the thing I always hit that makes girls go crazy? He asks kinzie who just nod at him.

It's also the shallow place of the vagina. A voice said from behind them. When they look they saw messy haired furry Asha in her usual mini shorts and tank top. She looks at the TV to see what they were watching.

Porn? Really Johnny you have me why watch this perverted stuff when you can do me in a heartbeat? She tells him only to get a chuckle as a response.

Look closer puppy, this is not your everyday porno. Asha took a closer look at the two and gasp.

Mattie! Was about to leave to stop their sex but Johnny grab her tail and pulled her onto his lap.

Relax! Let them have their fun. He tells her.

Yea besides, if the boss doesn't get pussy soon he will kill us all. Kinzie told her.

Yes but this matt first time with a guy. I don't know if he's ready for this or not. Plus this may-SHHHH! Silence her.

Their doing the cowgirl! Kinzie says getting excited.

She's scares me. Asha whispers to Johnny.

Me too babe. Me too. He says.

( the boss and matt )

Matt was adjusting herself onto the boss's hard cock, when he was fully in her she nearly came.

Right there! She says as she starts to bounce on his cock not wasting a second of extreme bliss of pleasure. It was an amazing feeling! Having his thing hit her g-spot like it was a button that turns her on. It wasn't too long until she came wetting the bosses cock. She fell onto his chest her body was completely drained of its energy.

You done? The boss asks her and she was able to moan a yes. Good! My turn. He turns her over onto her back and thrusts it in. he misses her spot at first but hits it straight on turning her on again.

Don't stop! Ah yes! Yes! Mmmmm yes! Aahhhh! Yes! Fuck me! fuck me! fuck me!

( Johnny kinzie and Asha )

Johnny was cheering the boss on and Asha was just facepalming at her boyfriend stupidy. Kinzie was watching in away until her watch stared to beeb red.

Oh shit! She yells jumping off the couch and runs to the lab. Asha and Johnny follow her in curiosity. When they entered the lab the Box was going haywire! It was spitting out TENTICAL TEMPLES! ZOMBIES! AND DRAGONS!

Shit! Run! Johnny tells the two girls pushing them out of the room. Kinzie was able to push the emergency call button to wake everyone up. Kinzie yelled into the microphone that broadcast into every room in the ship.

WAKE UP! ZOMBIES!

* * *

**Kikkie: lol enjoy the ending?**

**Matt: no.**

**Kikkie: :P**

**Matt: plz review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Previously…..

Oh shit! She yells jumping off the couch and runs to the lab. Asha and Johnny follow her in curiosity. When they entered the lab the Box was going haywire! It was spitting out TENTICAL TEMPLES! ZOMBIES! AND DRAGONS!

Shit! Run! Johnny tells the two girls pushing them out of the room. Kinzie was able to push the emergency call button to wake everyone up. Kinzie yelled into the microphone that broadcast into every room in the ship.

WAKE UP! ZOMBIES!

And so…the end

Everyone on the ship woke up in a panic and head towards the playroom fully clothe and armed. When they got there they saw Johnny and Asha bracket the door to the lab with a bunch of items, including the TV.

What's going on?! Pierce asks kinzie who was going through a bunch of codes on her lap top. Matt got her spare lap top from behind the kitchen counter and hooks it up to kinzie. She starts scanning kinzie lap top and gasp.

There's no way! I program the box so only you and I can get into it! How did Genevieve figure out how to bring creatures out of the world without our permission?! Matt says in a panic.

Well she did and now those creatures from her game are swarming the computer lab! Kinzie yelled at the nerd while trying to concentrate on destroying Genevieve with her computer. Doors to the lab started to get dents on it do to all the banging the monsters are doing in there. They were some even in the vents crawling into the hallway, anyway to get in.

It's only a matter of time before they get. CID tells them.

Who cares! We have guns this time! Shaundi says as she cocks her shot gun. Bring em on!

No you don't understand! Matt started to explain. Those things are holograms if you shot them it will only go through them! We need water, with water we can damage the electrons they are using to be here. Water guns would be the best choice in this situation!

Where are we going get water guns? King asks only to get a nerf gun thrown at him. We have nerf guns!?

I'll explain later. The boss says only to get a halt by his girlfriend.

Water won't kill Genevieve….i need my phone.

Your phone!? At time like this?! Asha tells the girl.

You don't understand, water will not kill Genevieve! I need my phone so that I can lock her in it then use her program to stop the box! Matt tells Asha.

Alright where is your phone?

The boy cave….

Honestly matt you don't expect us to run to that room from here with monsters on our backs! Asha tells the girl only to get a nod from her. Alright! But it better kill that virus bitch! Asha says picking up a water gun and a water bottle. Matt lad her laptop on the couch before getting off it too gets a water gun. She also made some water balloons. All the saints with their water weapons preparing to charge the lab to distract the monsters from Asha and matt.

1-2-3…..GO! Johnny opens both doors to the rooms and begins squirting water at monsters. While everything is charging starts attacking the saints Asha and Matt made their way to the boy cave to get matt phone. They ran into a couple of monsters but thanks to the water balloons they were easy to take out. They finally made it to matt boy cave and right on the night stand was his phone.

Alright! Matt says running to the phone and picking it up he turn back to Asha only to something horrifying. Asha….behind you! Asha quickly turn and without thinking attack the figure behind her but the water didn't work. The person in front….was THE BOSS SCARLET….no…it was Genevieve! Genevieve smiled at Asha before pulling out a pistol. She shot Asha until she hit the wall.

Goodnight doggy. She says as she watches Asha slides to the ground with a huge blood stain from her back painting the wall. Asha couldn't stand or breathe without coughing up blood.

ASHA! Matt screams loud enough for Johnny and Shaundi to hear her.

You're next matt….Genevieve points her pistol straight for matt heart. I'll spare you…if you tell me you love me. Genevieve was pushing matt to the wall with the gun pressing hard on her chest where her heart is. TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!

I don't love you…I can't love a mach-Matt was silences when the bullet went through her heart. She slowly fell to the floor looking up at the hologram she once knew and loved as a friend. Just then the saints all burst through the door and gasp at the site before them. Genevieve turns to them with an evil grin on her face.

I won! She yells at them. And now…for the finally! Genevieve says as she points her gun to the saints. YOU CAN ALL BURN IN HELL! Genevieve laughs as her servants start coming towards the saint's. She thought she had won…too bad she didn't notice matt threw her phone by her feet. When she look down at it the screen blink red with the words VIRUS DELETE on it. NOOOOOO! She yells as the phone started to suck her and all of her servants down with her into the phone. The phone then self-destructed….killing Genevieve permitly.

Its over? Johnny asks kinzie and she nod yes.

Johnny is that you? Asha asks in a very low voice. Johnny drops his gun and runs to Asha side. Johnny is that you? I can't see.

Oh god don't go to the light! Light bad! Very bad! He tells her putting one of his hands on her stomach to stop the bleeding.

Johnny I need to tell you something…Asha eyes was filled with tears, tears of knowing this was the end of her journey.

What is it? Trying to hold back his tears back his tears.

Asha speaks with her last breath. I'm pregnant. Asha tells him before leaving this world eternally. Johnny tears start to fall as he holds his dead lover close to him. The boss was trying to keep matt alive but his efforts didn't work.

I'm so cold…matt tells the boss with a smile on his face. The boss was holding her hands tightly.

You'll be fine! I can fix you right up I promise! He tells her tightening his grip on her hands but she still gave him a smile.

Remember how I wanted to go to Comic-con…it was a lie. She tells him to get a confuse look from him. It was actually a wedding ceremony… I wanted to ask you to marry me…matt giggle happily as she reach out to his face.

_I love you._

She coughs heavily before her hand fell to her side. The light in her eyes were gone….matt was died.

* * *

**Kikkie: sad but I finally finish the story!**

**Matt: I'm glad you're happy because I'm DEAD!**

**Asha: me too! And I was pregnant!**

**Kikkie: IK the sequal will be even amazinger!**

**Asha: amazinger is not a word**

**Matt: another story! TT_TT**

**Kikkie: yep yep! Hope you all enjoyed and plz review!**


End file.
